La mala enseñanza
by El Gran Kaiosama
Summary: UA. Anko Mitarashi puede ser considerada una mala maestra, una mala persona, pero nunca una tonta ¿Podrá este singular personaje conseguir sus metas aunque no sea de la manera más ética posible? Tal vez la vida le tenga reservada alguna que otra sorpresa. ¡capitulo 2 en línea!
1. Una de esas mañanas

**Unas notas antes de empezar: **_Me tardé en publicar este fic , más que nada al pensar en la reacción de algunos fans ante el descaro y poca conciencia que implanto a los personajes, pero ante la increíble cantidad de "Adaptaciones" que no son más que simples copiar/pegar un libro me decidí finalmente a poner esta idea para tratar de demostrar cual es la idea de una adaptación._

_Este fic esta basado en la película de **"Bad Teacher"**_ _o en español: _**"las malas enseñanzas"** _búsquenla en internet y como ejercicio les invito a que descubran las similitudes y diferencias entre ambas ideas. Pues bien sin más aquí les dejo el primer capítulo._

**—0—**

**Capítulo 1: Una de esas mañanas.**

"No he abierto los ojos y ya sé que va a ser una de esas mañanas…"

Un poco antes de que sonara el despertador, Anko Mitarashi se levantó de su cama y salió corriendo al baño, tropezando con una carpeta de latas de cervezas justo bajo su cama, después de unos instantes se escucharon los sonidos de alguien vomitando y el vaciar del agua del excusado. La mujer salió tambaleándose, completamente desnuda, al pasar cerca del espejo de cuerpo entero que colgaba en su pared se dio el tiempo de checar lo que reflejaba. Una mujer de veinticinco años, no muy alta, delgada, buenas piernas, vientre plano, un trasero no muy pronunciado pero firme, sus pechos no muy grandes tal vez, pero sabía que las "pequeñas lolas" robaban las miradas masculinas, especialmente cuando usaba aquella camiseta de malla casi transparente; miro su mano derecha y vio el lujoso y caro anillo de compromiso. Pronto se convertiría en la señora de Umino y podría dejar aquel trabajo de mierda que tanto odiaba, finalmente se dedicaría a lo que más le gustaba en la vida.

El sonido de la alarma la hizo dar un salto, era casi la hora. Tomó la primera ropa que encontró en el suelo y salió a la cochera, a medio camino recordó que no tenía ropa interior, lo considero un momento pero le restó importancia, después de todo, era el último día y nadie en el odioso trabajo lo iba anotar.

Subió al auto mientras terminaba de ponerse la minifalda y buscaba las llaves en su bolsa.

—Condones, mentas, cigarros… —Enlisto mientras sacaba todo y lo lanzaba a la parte trasera del auto— Dos pastillas de… —Las miró detenidamente— No recuerdo haber tomado esto. —Se alzó de hombros y las lanzó también, ya averiguaría que hacían, finalmente sonrió victoriosa y puso las llaves en el arranque, el embrague gimió cuando ella lo metió incorrectamente y dio marcha atrás un poco aprisa. Pero se detuvo cuando escuchó algo crujir bajo las llantas.

No deseaba hacerlo pero se bajó del auto y con cierto asco notó la sangre y las viseras, había atropellado al gato de la vecina. Sacó unos papeles de la parte trasera de su auto y conteniendo su repugnancia envolvió con cuidado los restos del animal y los arrojó al bote de basura, aventó un poco de tierra sobre el manchón de sangre en el suelo y esperó a que la vecina no lo notara hasta que ella regresara del trabajo, después todo sería irrelevante.

—**0—**

El colegio particular Hikawa terminaba sus clases ese día, los alumnos recibían sus diplomas y los maestros despedían un año más de cursos.

—Atención por favor. —El director llamó la atención de todos en la sala de maestros— Hoy aparte del final de cursos tengo el agridulce deber de informar una baja en nuestro profesorado.

Hubo un confuso intercambio de miradas ¿De qué se trataba?

—Aunque no convivió mucho con nosotros, por sus trabajos comunitarios. —El director sonreía con beatitud— Yo creo que todos extrañaremos a la querida Mitarashi Anko-san quien se casará esta primavera.

Algunos aplausos aislados y un poco mas de sonrisas incomodas, Anko ignoro todo eso y se adelanto mientras exhibía el anillo de compromiso.

—Gracias, gracias. —Dijo ella haciendo una exagerada reverencia— Pues así es. Finalmente esta gratificante carrera de MMC (Mientras me caso) llegó a su fin y aunque no conocí a muchos de ustedes (Ni me importa un pepino) Les diré que los extrañare a todos (¡NO!)

Volvió a hacer una reverencia y después tomó su bolsa del escritorio saliendo del salón sin mirar ni una vez atrás, finalmente estaba libre y no tenía ninguna necesidad de dar explicaciones ni de comentar nada con aquellos que al final solo fueron sombras en su vida.

Se metió a su auto y respiró hondo, disfrutando del momento, ya era solo cuestión de ultimar algunos detalles y pronto la esperada vida de lujo la recibiría con los brazos abiertos.

—Pero antes que nada. —Dijo mientras revisaba la guantera— Un porrito para despejar la mente. —Sacó un pequeño cigarro artesanal y lo vio con satisfacción— La mejor yerba del país de la hierba…

—**0—**

Detuvo su automóvil cuando casi estaba a punto de abrirle otra puerta a la cochera, bajo a trompicones y se detuvo un momento a esperar que el resto de su persona se compusiera, sacudió un poco la cabeza y se sintió mejor, en ese momento podía comerse el mundo a manos llenas. La vecina estaba en la casa de al lado, llamaba a su gato a comer… Bueno, ya se resignaría.

Entró a su casa y aventó las llaves sobre la mesita de la entrada, mientras canturreaba una canción que había oído a la última fiesta a la que asistió. Se quedó quieta en la entrada de la sala, ahí estaba sentado su prometido Iruka.

—Umi-chan. —Dijo ella sonriendo— No esperaba que vinieras hoy.

—Yo tampoco lo esperaba. —Dijo él muy serio— Pero tenía que tratar este asunto en persona… A pesar de que me pidieron que no lo hiciera.

En ese momento de la cocina apareció la madre de Iruka. Anko hizo una mueca de dolor.

—Que sorpresa verla aquí "mami-suegra"

—No tienes ningún derecho a llamarme así, tú zorra desvergonzada.

Anko se quedo helada, el primer impulso fue contestarle pero no podía. Frente a Iruka siempre se había portado como una "niña buena"

—Encontré un video en youtube. —Dijo Iruka.

Mierda.

—Chica salvaje sin pantaletas…

Doble mierda.

—Tiene más de doscientas mil vistas y me supongo que sabes quién es la protagonista de esa cosa.

— ¡Me drogaron! —Dijo de inmediato— Me jugaron una broma de fraternidad, me secuestraron, me…

— ¡Por el amor de dios, deja de mentir! —Iruka se levantó de golpe— Tu organizaste esa, esa… ¡Orgía!

—¡Fue mi hermana gemela maligna! —Casi chilló Anko.

— ¡Usted es hija única! —Le gritó la madre de su prometido— Y averiguamos que ha estado por lo menos tres veces arrestada por conducta indecente.

—Lo malinterpretaron. —Anko empezó a sentir pánico— Era una artista callejera y…

— ¡Te orinaste en una piscina! —Le reclamó Iruka

—Todo mundo lo hace.

— ¡No desde el segundo piso de un hotel! —El hombre se llevó las manos a la cabeza en un intento de serenarse— El colmo es que ya me llegó el balance de mi tarjeta de crédito… Estoy endeudado hasta el cuello gracias a tus despilfarros.

—Umi-chan…

—Me has estado tomando el pelo… Y mi dinero. No sé porque pero estoy seguro que si escarbo más en tu pasado voy a encontrar cosas que no quiero saber. Yo creo que no debemos seguir con esto…

Se hizo un silencio tenso y helado. La señora Umino estaba sentada, con la mirada fija en un pliegue de su vestido y Anko viendo el piso con un tic nervioso en su ojo.

—No puedes dejarme. —Dijo entonces levantando la vista— ¡Porque estoy embarazada!

La madre de Iruka miró a su hijo, con una expresión de sorpresa. El hombre estaba impávido. Simplemente se acercó a Anko y puso una mano en su cuello, ella logró poner una cara compungida mientras el pasaba su mano por el cuello al hombro. Y después hizo un movimiento brusco. Anko grito cuando Iruka le arrancó el parche-anticonceptivo que se ponía en ese lugar.

—Se acabó. —Dijo Iruka con el parche sujetado entre sus dedos— Ya cancelé tu tarjeta y bloqueé mi cuenta. Regrésame el anillo.

Anko se sacó la sortija y la arrojó al suelo. Iruka la recogió sin decir ni una palabra más y salió de la casa seguido por su madre.

Anko se llevó las manos a la cara tratando de contener el llanto que amenazaba con salir. Suspiró y fue a la cocina, abrió el refrigerador y destapó una cerveza, ahora no era el momento del llanto, había que pensar en cómo salir de esa situación.

—**0—**

Seis meses después…

"Aun no he abierto los ojos y sé que va a ser una de esas mañanas…"

Anko se despertó totalmente y vio los números luminosos de su reloj despertador. Faltaban unos minutos para que fuera la hora pero decidió no esperar más, el catre donde dormía no era lo más cómodo del mundo y sin duda sus compañeros de departamento no tardarían en despertar también.

Después de la ruptura con Iruka había tenido que venderlo todo. Incluso su adorada casa que apenas sirvió para cubrir los pagos más fuertes de su deuda. Finalmente ya sin opciones empacó lo poco que tenía y regreso al viejo pueblo que la viera nacer…

Konoha.

— ¿Vas a usar el baño? —Un par de cabezas se asomaron en ese momento de una habitación.

Izumo y Kotetsu, sus "adorables" compañeros de cuarto se acababan de levantar y parecían un par de lechuzas bebes asomándose en el nido. Y la comparación no podía ser más atinada, aquellos dos parecían un par de enormes bebés sólo interesados en.

—Vamos a estar una semana fuera. —Dijo Kotetsu— La convención anual de Dungeon Siege online será mañana y estaremos en primera fila.

—Tenemos listos los disfraces de gladiadores. —Anotó Izumo con una enorme sonrisa.

—Disfrútenlo par de "lerdos" —Dijo Anko sin volverlos a mirar—Yo tengo que presentarme en esa estúpida secundaria en una hora…

—No es estúpida. —Izumo puso una cara ofendida— Fue nuestra alma mater y sin duda uno de los colegios más importantes en todo Konoha.

—De todo el reino de Fuego. —Acotó Kotetsu.

La única respuesta que recibieron fue la mano de Anko levantando someramente el dedo de en medio.

Ellos simplemente se alzaron de hombros y regresaron a terminar sus maletas.

—**0—**

Anko tuvo que admitir que por lo menos el edificio escolar era algo muy diferente a las otras aburridas escuelas que había visto antes. Pero todo eso carecía de importancia ante la enorme cantidad de esas molestas cosas que le arruinaban el trabajo: Los niños… Peor aún, pre-adolecentes.

Una parvada de esas criaturas llenas de acné y hormonas pasaron al lado de ella literalmente desvistiéndola con la mirada. No les dijo nada, pero memorizó sus caras, ya tendría tiempo de mostrarles lo que la palabra infierno significaba en realidad. Y entonces llego la segunda cosa más molesta de su trabajo.

— ¡Sin duda una verdadera expositora del ardiente amor a la enseñanza!

Profesores.

El ejemplar en cuestión era sin duda uno de los más extravagantes que hubiera visto: Enorme, musculoso, vestido en un horroroso deportivo verde de pantalón y sudadera, silbato al cuello, unas cejas enormes y un peinado de coco que le recordaba a un comediante americano muy viejo, pero lo más escalofriante erra aquella enorme y brillante sonrisa que le estaba dirigiendo a ella.

—Profesor de educación física, Maito Gai a su servicio. —Dijo haciendo una pésima reverencia— ¿Me atrevo aventurar que usted es nuestra nueva profesora de apreciación artística?

—Anko… Mitarashi —Dijo ella sintiendo un escalofrío mientras él le tomaba de la mano.

—No hagas eso, Gai, La estás asustando.

Anko escucho una voz profunda y masculina con un ligero tono de desgano y al levantar la vista sintió que su entrepierna lanzaba una exclamación de alegría; virtualmente pasó por encima del extraño maestro de deportes y haciendo abanicar las pestañas se acercó cual tímida violeta al recién llegado.

—Anko Mitarashi, maestra temporal a su servicio… Señor…

—Kakashi Hatake. —Dijo el hombre con un leve movimiento de cabeza— Y disculpe si no me quito la bufanda pero pesque una gripa y no quisiera contagiar a la gente.

—Oh no, no, —Dijo ella poniendo una mano en el pecho del hombre— Es tan gentil de su parte. —De repente recordó algo— Tengo que presentarme con la directora.

—Entonces la veremos en la sala de maestros después de la primera clase. —Dijo Kakashi, bajo el rostro embozado casi se podía ver una sonrisa.

Anko solo le dio su sonrisa más coqueta y después se alejó, moviéndose de manera que varios estudiantes tuvieron que ponerse las mochilas por delante para evitar dar ciertas explicaciones.

—Ni se te ocurra esta vez. —Maito Gai se acercó amenazante a Kakashi— Yo la vi primero y me parece que teníamos un acuerdo…

Kakashi le dedico una larga, larga mirada antes de responderle mientras ladeaba la cabeza.

—Perdón… ¿Tú quién eres?

Maito casi rugió antes de apuntarle con un dedo amenazante.

— ¡No, no, no, no! ¡No vas a empezar con tu amnesia selectiva en este momento, maldito remedo de espantapájaros!

—No te tienes que enojar así, hombre. —Kakashi se acomodó la bufanda— Además no es cosa mía, depende de lo que ella decida en todo caso.

Dicho esto se alejó de ahí con tranquilidad sin sentir como el maestro de educación física parecía quererlo apuñalar con la mirada.

—**0—**

Anko miraba con nervios a la directora, era una mujer ya mayor pero muy bien conservada que emanaba autoridad por cada poro de su cuerpo, sabía que se llamaba Tsunade Senju… Pero todo mundo le decía simplemente la Directora.

—Parece que sus papeles están en orden. —Tsunade cerró la carpeta que tenía ante ella— Una clase como la suya aunque no de vital importancia siempre es delicada, la juventud de hoy en día siempre suelen confundir "apreciación artística" con "Ver caricaturas"

La mujer entrelazo sus manos con perfecta manicura y las colocó bajo su barbilla; sus ojos cafés se centraron en el rostro de Anko.

—Le dejaré una cosa en claro señorita Mitarashi, no tolero errores, ni desplantes, ni indisciplina, si veo algo que no me parezca durante su estadía en esta institución, me encargaré personalmente de que no vuelva a ejercer su profesión ni aquí ni en ninguna escuela del reino de fuego ¿Me explique claramente?

Anko tragó saliva, pero logro que sui voz se escuchara firme y despreocupada.

—Claro como el cristal señorita directora.

—Bien, haré que la profesora Shizune le muestre las instalaciones y donde dará clases. —Tocó un timbre de su intercomunicador mientras Anko se levantaba— Ah olvidaba un pequeño detalle. —La mujer sacó una carta del expediente de Anko y la rompió con delicadeza— Conozco muy bien a su mentor, Orochimaru, le agradeceré que no vuelva a mencionarlo mientras este frente a mi ¿Le parece?

La maestra asintió rápidamente con la cabeza antes de salir de la oficina y se maldijo por pedirle una carta de recomendación a la vieja serpiente, bueno, ya hablaría con él cuando tuviera una oportunidad de ir a Otogakure.

Una mujer se acercó a ella, posiblemente de su misma edad, pelo negro en un corte al tazón y vestida como si fuera la maestra de su abuela.

—Hola compañerita. —Dijo ella con una cálida sonrisa— Soy Shizune, maestra de educación moral y tu vecina de pasillo.

Aquel saludo le sentó a Anko igual que beberse un vaso de leche tibia después de una borrachera monumental.

— ¿Podíamos ver mi salón de clases? —Preguntó evitando una arcada.

—Seguro. —Dijo Shizune sin notar el gesto de asco— Te aseguro que nuestros Querubincitos estarán súper contentos de tener una nueva luz de estudios.

Anko agradeció de corazón no haber comido nada antes de llegar a la escuela las cosas se hubiesen puesto un poco asquerosas en aquel pasillo.

—Conocí a dos maestros más en la entrada. —Dijo para tratar de olvidar un poco sus nauseas— El tal Maito… y un verdadero monumento de…

—Kakashi-chan esta apartado. —Dijo Shizune interrumpiéndola en un gesto travieso— Pensamos comprometernos a finales de este año escolar.

―Oh bueno. —Anko hizo una mueca, el tipo era guapo pero no valía la pena empezar una guerra para quitárselo a aquella tipa que empezaba a caerle mal.

—Kakashi es heredero de una cuantiosa fortuna, pero le gusta dar clases… ¿No es una dulzura?

Oh, el dulce sonido de los tambores de guerra.

—Este es tu salón. —Shizune se dirigió al suyo— Ten un día genial con tus alumnos.

Anko espero a que ella cerrara la puerta y después le mostró el dedo de en medio. Iba a ser un verdadero placer quitarle el novio.

Abrió la puerta y treinta pares de ojos se posaron sobre ella escrutándola como perros hambrientos a un pedazo de carne.

Una chica de cabello rosa, sentada en la fila de enfrente tosió para llamar su atención.

—Disculpe profesora pero me parece que lo correcto es que ustedes lleguen antes que nosotros.

Algunos murmullos de aprobación entre los alumnos y Anko confirmó que esa era una mañana en la que se debió quedar en casa.

**CONTINUARA…**

**—****0—**

**Y unas Notas para terminar:** _La idea básica de escoger a Anko como protagonista y no a alguno de los protagonistas estándar es porque este es un fic sobre maestros (buenos o malos) y la manera en que dejan su huella en los alumnos. Aquí es ver el punto de vista de esos personajes que casi nunca son apeciados pero fueron importantes para la trama de una manera u otra._

_¿La dama serpiente se esta portando como una perra? (Valga la extraña comparación) pues en realidad no es nada comparado a lo que se viene pero no estoy haciendo ashing en contra de ella todo, todo tiene una razón de ser, espero sigan este fic con atención._


	2. Un par de pequeños problemas

**Capítulo 2: "Un par de pequeños problemas"**

Los chicos veían "Ikiru" en la pantalla del televisor y tomaban notas mientras Anko se ponía sus lentes oscuros y trataba de dormir mientras fingía vigilarlos, se sentía sobria y eso la aterraba ya que en ese estado se ponía a pensar en su futuro y lo único que podía ver era una mujer de mediana edad a punto de quedar soltera y casada con una profesión que realmente odiaba.

En un cansino vistazo sobre los lentes vio el grupo de pequeños monstruos que no le prestaban atención. Nada relevante en realidad, quizás la pequeña "sabelotodo" de pelo rosa o el chico rubio que parecía haber comido tres kilos de azúcar antes de entrar a clases o el pequeño "galán" de cabellos oscuros… Sin duda sería una buena presa cuando fuera mayor. A menos que tuviera un hermano…

Sacudió la cabeza y volvió a calarse los lentes. Esa clase de pensamientos siempre eran deprimentes, eran como recordarle que se le estaban acabando las opciones.

En la pantalla del televisor el personaje principal estaba sentado en un columpio mientas la nieve se acumulaba a su alrededor. El cáncer acababa con su vida y el simplemente empezó a cantar "Góndola no uta" en una voz profunda y melancólica. Una voz que le invitaba a dejarse llevar y aceptar que las cosas nunca iban a mejorar.

― ¡Y una mierda si le creo a ese tipo!

Anko se quedó paralizada al darse cuenta de que se había puesto de pie y gritado esa frase. Todos los ojos se posaron en ella mientras un sudor frío le recorría la espalda.

Por fortuna en ese momento sonó la campana y ella apagó el televisor.

―Van a darme un resumen de lo que vieron hasta este punto y sus interpretaciones de lo ocurrido, consigan la película y terminen de verla en sus casas si quieren hacer un trabajo más completo…

Los chicos salieron como siempre en confuso montón y ella aprovechó para dejarse caer sobre el escritorio, no le importaba el ridículo que había hecho frente a los monstruos, lo que la descomponía era que algo tan risible como una canción la pusiera en ese estado.

―Buenas tardes… ¿Profesora Mitarashi?

Anko levantó la vista y vio a una mujer joven, vestida en uno de esos horrorosos trajes sastre para "ancianas", llevaba el pelo largo y una mala base de maquillaje, lo único rescatable a los ojos de Anko era el labial que resaltaba la boca de la mujer… Además de que se seguía viendo bonita a pesar de los otros intentos de auto-sabotaje.

―Soy Yuuhi Kurenai. ―Se presentó con cierta timidez― Doy clases en el salón de al lado.

Anko le dio una larga mirada cansina, dando a entender que en realidad le importaba un cacahuate.

―Noté que no estabas del mejor humor del mundo. ―A pesar de todo la otra maestra no parecía muy preocupada― Así que pensé que un poco de esto podría ayudarte.

Le dejó frente a ella lo que parecía ser un termo de té pero era sospechoso y si era sospechoso debía de ser bueno. Lo tomó con cautela y le dio un trago; su garganta se cerró, los ojos le lagrimearon y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no estallar en tos.

―Es whisky. ―Dijo Kurenai con simpleza― Cuando tengo que hablar mucho rato le doy un pequeño sorbo para aclarar mi garganta… Pero creo que a ti te despejaría un poco la mente.

Aquel ardiente liquido paso por la garganta de Mitarashi y después se vaporizó a su cabeza, alejando todos los malos pensamientos… Menos uno

― ¿Cuánto me va a costar esto?

― ¿Costar? ―Kurenai la miró por un momento sin entender y después comenzó a negar con ambas manos― Oh no, no es nada de eso, es que… Bueno… Tu salón esta frente al de… ―Kurenai se detuvo un momento y bajo la cabeza― Olvídalo, no soy la clase de persona que habla mal de otras.

―Pero yo si soy de esas personas. ―Anko ya de mejor humor se sentó en el escritorio y cruzo las piernas― ¿Estamos hablando de la insufrible y correctísima Shizune?

―Tuve un par de malas experiencias como su vecina de salón. ―En realidad Kurenai si se veía algo incomoda― Pensé que era cosa mía pero…

― ¿Qué te parece si me invitas a comer y me cuentas un poco más? ―Anko sonrió pensando que había dado con un interesante anecdotario― Vi un excelente restaurante de pollo frito a unas cuadras de aquí.

―**0―**

Yuui Kurenai sabía que algunos maestros solían pasar por malos ratos económicos, pero por la forma en que Anko devoraba su pollo, bien podría encontrarse ante un precedente único.

― ¿Entonces, eres casada? ―Preguntó tímidamente mientras le acercaba la salsa de gravy.

―Estuve comprometida. ―Dijo Anko mientras bañaba su pollo con salsa― Pero lo dejé… Lo encontré teniendo sexo…

―Oh eso es grave…

―… Con su instructor de pesas y él era el que estaba abajo, si sabes a qué me refiero. ―Anko se sintió ligeramente culpable al ver como Kurenai se ponía roja hasta la punta del cabello― Pero olvídalo, hay que seguir adelante y… Dime ¿Qué hay con ese asunto del maestro de la mirada sexy y la enfadosa de Shizune?

― ¿Te refieres al profesor Hatake y Shizune?

―Oí que es rico…

―Bueno. ―Yuuhi pareció pensarlo― Su familia es la dueña de las joyerías "Midnighteyes"

―Con eso paso de guapo a muy, muy atractivo. ―Anko se limpió la boca y después le dio un largo sorbo a su bebida antes de continuar― ¿Pero cómo es que esa mujer logro pescar a semejante partido? Digo, un millonario filántropo solo te lo encuentras en los comics.

―No soy buena con los detalles. ―Yuuhi miraba a su alrededor como si evitara el tema― Parece que el profesor Hatake pasó por un divorcio muy difícil y ella, bueno, además de dar moral y ética es la consejera vocacional y esas cosas.

―O sea que le lavo el cerebro. ―Anko tenía que admitir que era un buen plan― Aprovechó un momento de debilidad y pasó de la buena amiga a la prometida.

―Eso y otro par de cosas. ―Yuuhi se puso roja.

Anko la miró sin entender y Yuuhi algo incomoda hizo la seña de tocarse el pecho. Su compañera de mesa arqueó una ceja mientras interpretaba el gesto y después negó con la cabeza.

―No, ella no, es imposible que alguien como ella pueda tener una figura así.

―**0―**

―Y que me den con un mazo… si puede.

Era ya pasadas de las dos de la mañana y Anko se encontraba acostada en su cama con una vieja laptop en su regazo, miraba con atención la página de la escuela donde habían puesto varias fotos del último viaje escolar y en ella podía apreciar a Shizune en un traje de baño de dos piezas. La maestra era por lo menos una talla más grande de lo que Anko hubiese querido.

―Estúpida suertuda. ―Se levantó de la cama y después se miró en el espejo de su habitación― Ok tal vez este un poco "planita" pero aun puedo parar el tráfico de vez en cuando.

Se miró de perfil y después de frente, en un movimiento se despojó del sujetador y prestó atención al tamaño y forma de su pecho. Tal vez si aumentaba una o dos tallas… Tres, después de todo las chicas de pechos generosos eran más atractivas. Sintió un escalofrío y sin más fue a la puerta y la abrió con cierta violencia; Izumo y Kotetsu cayeron de bruces. Por un momento pensó en cubrirse pero estaba bien segura de que ya habían visto lo suficiente.

―No voy a pagar la renta por los próximos tres meses. ―Dijo ella con los brazos cruzados― Han visto más piel de la que pueden manejar, par de idiotas.

―Valió cada centavo. ―Dijo Izumo mientras retrocedían en el suelo hasta salir de la habitación. Anko bufó enfadada y cerró de un sonoro portazo.

Se volvió a ver en el espejo y entrecerró los ojos. Definitivamente un aumento de busto estaba en regla y solo conocía a una persona que podría hacerle "el favor"

―**0―**

Miró el reloj por enésima vez, no era tarde, tan solo los nervios del momento.

Se habían citado en un pequeño restaurante lejos de la escuela y de cualquier mirada curiosa. Esto a petición de la otra persona, aunque después de la primera entrevista con la directora Tsunade podía darse una idea de porqué.

La puerta del café se abrió sonando una campanilla y entonces él entró, vestido de traje blanco, camisa negra con corbata rosa y un vistoso abrigo en felpa dorada, llevaba el pelo suelto, negro como ala de cuervo y cayendo en cascada hasta su media espalda. Se detuvo un momento y despojándose de sus lentes de carey miró a la mesa donde Anko parecía ahora muy nerviosa.

― ¿Siempre tienes que hacer tanto escandaló cuando llegas? ―Preguntó un poco molesta cuando el hombre se sentó a su lado haciendo un gesto teatral.

―Tener clase no es armar un escándalo, querida, es simplemente resaltar de entre la multitud.

―Como sea… ―Anko se tomó un momento antes de retomar el tema― Necesito pedirte un favor… Como médico…

Orochimaru, dejó su pose casual y recargó los brazos en la mesa, sus ojos amarillos se posaron con intensidad en la mujer.

―Quiero… Bueno me interesaría aumentar mi atractivo. ―Anko ladeo un poco la cabeza, parecía una niña pidiendo un juguete nuevo― ¿Unas dos tallas más grandes?

―Que interesante. ―Orochimaru sacó un celular rosa de su saco y marcó un numero― Kabuto, cariño ¿Puedes traerme el catalogó de lolas que tengo en el maletero?

― ¿Traes un catálogo de pechos en tu carro? ―Anko alzó una ceja.

―Un hombre de mis habilidades siempre debe de estar preparado para cualquier eventualidad. Nunca sabes cuándo saldrá una potencial clienta.

La puerta del café volvió a abrirse y un hombre de pelo plateado entró; sacó y corbata de color obscuro, una camisa blanca impecable, Hubiese pasado por un simple hombre de negocios a no ser porque sus pantalones estaban ridículamente entallados.

― ¿Aun cumples los extraños caprichos de mi padrino? ―Preguntó la mujer a modo de saludo.

―Nada que atente contra mi propia dignidad, señorita Mitarashi.

Anko abrió la boca para decir algo pero solo sonrió un poco y decidió pasar eso por alto.

―Veamos que tenemos por aquí. ―Orochimaru empezó a hojear aquel catalogo que no era sino un álbum fotográfico― Oh si la 64-B sin duda se ajustarían perfectamente a tu perfil de "delgada y atlética"

Anko tomo el álbum y no pudo si no admitir que el torso desnudo que estaba fotografiado era bastante atractivo.

―Parece que esa chica se dedicaba a la industria porno, ―Dijo Kabuto con una sonrisa.

―Pues yo iría a ver una de sus películas. ―Dijo Mitarashi regresando el álbum― Me gusta la idea ¿Cuándo puedes programar mi operación?

―Me alegra que confíes en mi intuición, querida. ―Orochimaru se sobó las manos con satisfacción― Podemos poner una fecha cercana en cuanto arreglemos el asunto del pago ¿Lo harás en efectivo o tarjeta?

― ¡¿Vas a cobrarme maldita víbora ladina?! ―Anko se levantó indignada, algunos comensales la vieron con desaprobación y ella se volvió a sentar mientras cruzaba de brazos― Creí que por ser tu ahijada no te pondrías tan miserable.

―No hay mujer en la tierra que me conozca mejor que tu cariño. ―El hombre se tomó un momento para pedir una taza de café y una igual para Anko. Kabuto hizo una reverencia y se retiró― Pero para tu información no te estoy cobrando ni un céntimo de mis honorarios… Simplemente nunca podrías pagar el valor de mis soberbias habilidades de médico. Pero hay que pagar los implantes, el quirófano, el anestesiólogo…

― ¿No podrías…?

―No. ―Dijo de manera tajante― Aunque puedo ayudarte en algunas cosas no pienso complacer todos tus gustos, si quieres que mis manos hagan esa magia en tus pequeñas amigas, tendrás que pagar por el escenario.

― ¿Y de cuanto estamos hablando?

―Trecientos cincuenta mil ryos.

― ¡¿Estas queriéndome joder, verdad?! ―Anko se volvió a levantar de golpe, esta vez fulminó con la mirada a todos los que voltearon a verla. Apretó los dientes y se sentó de nuevo― Voy a tardar años en juntar tanto dinero.

―Eres una mujer con muchos recursos. ―Dijo Orochimaru mientras la mesera ponía el café delante de él― Y tienes mucho espíritu. Se que vas a encontrar la manera de salir de esto. Yo personalmente detesto estos asuntos ajenos, a veces son tan penosos.

―Siempre que parece que me haces un cumplido me das esa clase de puñaladas.

Orochimaru levantó la cabeza y vio que Anko estaba con la vista fija en la mesa, con las manos sobre el mantel y parecía a punto de llorar. Se estremeció y aun con los ojos llorosos levantó la cabeza.

―Pues prepárate, en dos meses me vas a convertir en la mujer más sensual de todo el reino de fuego.

―No esperaba menos de ti cariño. ―Orochimaru se levantó y dejó dinero en la mesa, se acercó a ella y le puso un pequeño rollo de billetes en la mano― Cómprate algo lindo y no lo gastes todo en una sola tienda.

El hombre le dio un beso en la cabeza y ya se alejaba pero ella lo detuvo tomándolo de la mano.

― ¿Por qué Tsunade Senju esta tan molesta contigo?

―Lo que ella tiene es natural… pero aun así es la 57-c de mi catalogó para reconstrucciones.

Anko abrió los ojos por la sorpresa y después rió un poco al pensar en cómo su padrino había conseguido una foto del torso desnudo de Tsunade. No iba a profundizar más, lo vio salir, majestuoso y teatral como siempre había sido.

―Y en dos meses será mi doctor…

―**0―**

**Notas del autor: **_Finalmente el segundo capítulo en línea, me puso un poco en aprietos la personalidad de Anko pues estoy en la tarea de que se vea mala sin convertirse en "Vulgar" por lo pronto me salí un poco más lejos de la línea original pero retomaremos todo el resto en el siguiente episodio._


End file.
